Hantu Uke Mencari Cinta
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary: Kyuhyun adalah arwah baru yang memutuskan untuk menjadi hantu getayangan. Karena masalah cintanya yang belum kelar dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Kibum yang bahkan sudah menghilang tanpa jejak/ Kibum, Kyuhyun (KIHYUN)


**"Hantu Uke Mencari Cinta"**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam disebuah rumah kosong yang telah lama tidak berpenghuni, yang kini sudah menjadi sarang bagi para makhluk tak kasat mata dan juga markas bagi para arwah penasaran. Yang mungkin semasa hidupnya masih ada hal yang belum diselesaikan. Jadi tidak heran jika masih banyak dari mereka yang belum bisa kembali ke alam baka. karena masih memiliki hal yang belum terealisasikan.

Sama seperti seorang pemuda, maaf ralat tapi hantu seorang pemuda manis dengan surai ikal coklatnya. Yang saat ini tengah duduk diatas atap rumah kosong tersebut. Ditemani dengan dua hantu lainnya yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu dan saat ini ketiganya terlihat saling berbagi cerita. Karena bagaimanapun pemuda manis itu baru saja menjadi hantu dari sebulan yang lalu. Jadi setidaknya ia harus besosialisasi dengan hantu lainnya agar tidak kesepian dan membantunya untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu meninggal Eunhyuk hyung". Tanya hantu pemuda manis itu penasaran. Pada hantu dengan gummy smilenya yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Hm, sebentar ..., kalau tidak salah kayaknya aku meninggal karena keselek pisang deh". Jawab hantu bergummy smile itu dengan pose mikirnya. Wajar saja ia sudah meninggal dari satu tahun yang lalu, jadi mungkin ia sedikit lupa. Hingga tidak sadar kalau perkataannya membuat dua hantu didekatnya hanya bisa spechleess.

"Hyung cara meninggalmu tidak elit sekali". Komentar menusuk itu berasal dari hantu pemuda mungil yang ada disampingnya. Membuat Eunhyuk melotot sadis kearahnya.

"Kalau keseleknya karena tulang ayam sih masih wajar. Lah ini keselek pisang. Menggelikan". Suara dan tawa mengejek yang dikeluarkan hantu pemuda manis itu, membuat Eunhyuk makin melotot sadis kearah dua hantu didekatnya itu.

"Yak! Namanya juga umur siapa yang tahu. Sialan!. Lagipula waktu meninggalnya saja yang tidak tepat karena sama dengan jadwalku saat makan pisang". Elak Eunhyuk dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Meski jauh dalam hati ia mengakui ketidakelitan cara meninggalnya.

Sedangkan hantu pemuda manis dan hantu pemuda mungil tersebut. Masih terkikik geli karena mendengar perkataan hantu bergummy smile itu. Apalagi kikikkan itu berubah jadi tawa saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang makin tertekuk masam.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa kalian. Itu tidak lucu tau, kayak kalian meninggal dengan cara elit saja. Huh!". Teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima. Ia kesal juga ditertawai terus seperti itu. Sedangkan kedua teman baru hantunya tersebut hanya nyengir bodoh kearahnya. Lagipula memangnya ada apa meninggal dengan cara elit?

"Kalian sendiri, bagaimana bisa meninggal?". Tanya Eunhyuk, penasaran juga dengan penyebab meninggalnya dua hantu juniornya itu.

"Kalau aku karena kejatuhan cicak, makanya meninggal". Jelas hantu pemuda mungil itu dengan menatap polos kearah dua hantu lainnya yang saat ini justru tengah memasang wajah mupengnya karena mendengar menuturan tersebut. Apa kaitannya juga ketiban cicak dengan ia meninggal?

"Maksudnya?". Tanya Eunhyuk dan pemuda manis itu gagal paham dengan apa yang diucapkan si hantu mungil. Membuat si pemuda mungil menghela nafas berat. Seolah ia sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali tapi dua orang didekatnya ini tak juga mengerti.

"Saat itu aku kejatuhan cicak. Aku kaget lalu meninggal deh. Begitulah".

Oh, Eunhyuk dan pemuda manis itu akhirny mengerti juga maksudnya. Membuat tawa nista Eunhyuk yang diiringi kikikkan geli dari hantu si pemuda manis terdengar nyaring. Membuat si hantu mungil merengut kesal.

"Ahahaa...aduh...haha...ternyata cara meninggalmu juga tidak elit Ryewookie". Ucap Eunhyuk disela tawanya yang semakin keras. Tidak sadar kalau itu membuat hantu-hantu lain memperhatikannya.

"Ck, terus saja tertawa. Setidaknya cara meninggalku tidak sekonyol dirimu". Skakmat. Pernyataan Ryewook membuat Eunhyuk langsung terdiam dan pundung seketika.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian meninggal dengan cara yang mudah. Ya meski terdengar konyol sih". Mendengar ucapan dari hantu pemuda manis meski masih dengan sedikit menahan tawa. Membuat hati Eunhyuk kembali tegar. Ya, setidaknya mereka tidak meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"Kamu sendiri. Apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan dunia ini, Kyuhyun-ah?". Tanya Ryewook penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyutujui, karena ia juga penasaran.

Hantu pemuda manis itu terdiam, menghilangkan sebuah tawa yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya meninggal. Tapi sekelebat bayangan tentang seseorang bersurai hitam dengan wajah tampan tapi datarnyalah yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kenapa ia masih berada didunia ini. Karena ada yang harus disampaikannya pada orang itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu meninggal?". Teriak Eunhyuk kesal sekaligus penasaran. Tapi bukannya segera menjawab,Kyuhyun malah melamun. Padahal Eunhyuk sudah tidak sabar ingin tau penyebab pemuda manis itu meninggal. Siapa tau kan ia bisa gantian menertawai balik.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa karena kau meninggal dengan cara tragis? Makanya kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami?". Asumsi Ryewook sok tau. Wajahnya terlihat sekali sudah memasang wajah simpati yang sungguh-sungguh serius.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, melihat tingkah dua hantu idiot didekatnya ini. Ia heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak hantu yang ada disini. Kenapa cuma mereka berdua saja yang mau jadi temannya?. Ah sepertinya Kyuhyun, kalau dalam seminggu ia baru datang saja sudah banyak kerusuhan yang terjadi. Ah lebih baik jangan bahas soal ini.

"Aku meninggal karena kesandung batu saat pulang sekolah". Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hening...,

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook saling pandang...,

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan polos tanpa dosanya...,

"E-Ehhhhhhh...!"

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Memang ada yang salah?".

"TENTU SAJA PABBO!. CARA MENINGGAL MU JUGA KONYOL!"

Mendengar teriakkan super kencang dari dua hantu seniornya itu. Membuat Kyuhyun reflek menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia takut bagaimana kalai nanti ia tuli mendadak. Nanti dikira hantu budeg lagi. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merinding membayangkannya.

"Oh ya, Eunhyuk hyung, Wookie-ah, apa kalian berdua tau gimana caranya agar bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia?". Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mendadak mengubah topik. Membuat kedunya mengernyit bingung, apalagi yang ditanyakan hal yang cukup tabu bagi hantu seperti mereka.

"Apa maksdumu bertanya seperti itu, Kyu? Jangan pernah melakukannya, Kyu. Apa kau ingin cepat musnah?". Cecae Eunhyuk yang raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi resah.

"Dengar, apapun alasan mu jangan pernah mencobanya. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Asal kau tau, Kyu". Kali ini Ryewook yang memperingati. Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat kecemasan diwajah pucat hantu mungil tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah hantu-hantu yang lain melakukannya? Jadi apa masalahnya?". Tanya hantu pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti. Dan kenapa dua hantu senior didepannya ini jadi terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang ritual pengusiran roh atau hantu?". Tanya balik Eunhyuk dengan memberi jeda. Kedua matanya menatap dalam iris karamel Kyuhyun. "Saat kau bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan melakukan ritual itu untuk mengusir kita, Kyu. Dan akibatnya kita bisa saja benar-benar menghilang". Jelas Eunhyuk berusaha mencegah keinginan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tapi Hyukie hyung aku harus menemui orang itu. Setidaknya aku harus tau dimana ia tinggal sekarang". Ratap Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah memelas ala anak anjing yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya disaat hujan badai. Meski sebenarnya hantu manis tersebut hanya tengah merayu Eunhyuk. Karena Kyuhyun tau memanggil Eunhyuk dengan begitu akrab sekaligus tatapan memelas yang mematikan, mampu membuat hyung hantu bergummy smilenya itu luluh.

"Jangan termakan rayuannya Eunhyuk hyung. Ingat kau pernah terjebak dulu". Ujar Ryewook menginggatkan Eunhyuk. Tentang insiden dimana ia pernah dihukum oleh para tetua hantu, sehari setelah kedatangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja ikut bergabung dalam organisasi persatuan arwah penasaran yang berpusat dirumah kosong ini. Dan itu gara-gara dirinya yang mau saja membantu Kyuhyun mengerjai para hantu seniornya. Salahkan saja jurus memelas Kyuhyun yang tak ada duanya itu, hingga membuat Eunhyuk yang saat itu baru dikenalnya langsung menurut padanya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya merengut kesal karena mendengar ucapan Ryewook tersebut. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang menujukkan ekspresi rasa penuh terimakasih karena sudah diingatkan. Membuat Kyuhyun tambah merengut tidak suka.

"Lagipula, siapa orang yang ingin kau temui Kyu?". Tanya Eunhyuk lagi-lagi penasaran. Mungkin karena ia arwah penasaran. Jadi serba penasaran. Lupakan!

"Ya, ceritakanlah pada kami Kyu. Siapa tau kami berubah pikiran setalah mendengar ceritamu lebih jelas". Sahut Ryewook meyakinkan. Meski dalam hati ia tidak memastikan bisa tidaknya untuk membantu kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil nafas berat. Mungkin ia memang harus menceritakannya sekarang, jika itu bisa membantunya.

"Orang itu, aku hanya mengenalnya sebatas nama. Tapi aku sudah mengetahui semua tentangnya sejak masih di kelas dua junior high school. Sejak tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dihalte saat pulang sekolah, mulai saat itu juga aku selalu berusaha mencari tau tentangnya dan menjadi pengagum rahasianya yang selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam dari jauh. Aku masih ingat saat itu ia memakai seragam siswa senior high school, yang berarti kalau ia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan sekarang ia mungkin sudah menjadi mahasiswa atau mungkin sudah berubah manjadi pria dewasa yang lebih matang. Aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana ia sekarang". Jelas Kyuhyun lirih, ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya terasa kabur. Dan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dihatinya mulai menyerang.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook terlihat sangat khusu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Apalagi ketika keduanya bisa menangkap nada sedih dari suara Kyuhyun, yang membuat hati keduanya seolah ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dan seminggu sebelum aku meninggal. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya dihalte setelah hampir beberapa bulan aku tak melihatnya karena kesibukanku menghadapi ujian akhir kelulusanku dari senior high school, tempat yang sama seperti saat pertama kali takdir mempertemukan ku dengannya. Apalagi setelah mungkin empat atau lima tahun lamanya aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, tapi untuk pertama kalinya disore itu. Ia menghampiriku dan tepat berada dihadapanku. Dan hari itu menjadi hari paling bersejarah dihidupku, aku tidak pernah begitu merasa pernah amat sangat bahagia seperti saat itu. Puncaknya ketika sebuah kata yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku, benar-benar terlontar dari bibirnya. Satu kata yang membuatku terus terikat dengannya bahkan hingga saat ini".

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mellow kali ini, tapi biarkan saja saat ini ia tidak sedang memperdulikan egonya. Seusil dan seevil apapu dirinya, jika sudah berada dalam masalah yang menyangkut perasaan. Tetap saja jiwa melankolis dan masokisnya yang menang. Karena hati hello kittinya yang polos selalu kalah.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dua orang yang mendengarkan ceritanya tadi kini sudah banjir airmata. Entah karena mendengar cerita Kyuhyun yang ala sinetro sekali? Atau kerena memang mereka yang benar-benar sudah terlanjur menyanyangi pemuda yang baru menjadi hantu tersebut seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Walaupun ketiganya baru saling mengenal.

"Hiks ..., aku tidak menyangka kisah cintamu semenyedihkan ini.., hiks". Ucap Ryewook disela tangisnya. Dengan pelan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan merangkul pundaknya. Berharap ia bisa membuat perasaan pemuda manis itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku .., hiks ..., akan membantumu ..., hiks menemukan orang yang kau cintai itu, Kyu. Huweeeee ...". Tangis Eunhyuk histeris. Dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia benar-benar sedih mendengar kisah cinta Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk berjanji dalam hati akan membantu Kyuhyun sampai menemukan orang yang dicintainya.

Entah karena mungkin terlalu sibuk menangis. Baik Eunhyuk ataupun Ryewook sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan diwajah manis tapi pucat milik Kyuhyun begitu merekah. Ah, sepertinya kedua seniornya itu kembali terkena tipu daya sang evil. Meski semua cerita yang diceritakannya semua benar, tapi memberi sedikit efek dramatis ternyata membuatnya berhasil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
